1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus and a method performing a function of a mobile terminal using an augmented reality technique. More particularly, the present invention relates to an apparatus and a method of a mobile terminal for capturing an image (i.e. visual representation) of a musical instrument directly drawn/sketched by a user to recognize the relevant musical instrument, and providing an effect of playing the musical instrument on the image as if a real instrument were played. The drawing can be on paper and scanned by the camera, or on the screen of a display, with, for example, a stylus or finger.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, a mobile terminal is rapidly distributed and used due to its convenience in portability and functionality. Therefore, service providers (terminal manufacturers) competitively develop the mobile terminal having even more convenient functions in order to secure more users.
For example, the mobile terminal provides functions far beyond the original purpose of voice communications, such as a phonebook, a game, a scheduler, a Short Message Service (SMS), a Multimedia Message Service (MMS), a Broadcast Message Service (BMS), an Internet service, an Electronic (E)-mail, a morning call and/or alarm feature, a Motion Picture Expert Group Audio Layer-3 (MP3) player, a digital camera, etc.
Recently, the games functions of a mobile terminal provide not only a simple entertainment but also reality and suspense.
In case of an action-packed game for example, a user may feel as if he/she became a main character or existed in the neighborhood through a showy graphic and realistic sounds. In addition, recently, games provide feeling as if the user directly played a musical instrument such as a piano, guitar, etc.
However, such games use graphical outputs and have a limitation in improving a sense of reality.
In more detail, in the case where a user plays a musical instrument such as a piano and a guitar through the mobile terminal, the user has to directly touch a display unit on which a graphic musical instrument is output, and display a location where the user's touch occurs to allow the user to recognize a note the user currently plays. However, since the user touches the display unit, which has a two dimensional surface, an effect of playing a real musical instrument cannot be obtained.
Therefore, to solve the above-described problem, there is a need in the art for an apparatus and a method for providing an additional service that has improved a better sense of reality in a mobile terminal than known heretofore.